


Spongebob Loves Squidward

by ChaosInTheKitchen



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Africa, Animal Transformation, Boyfriends, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lions, M/M, Magic, SquidBob, SquidwardxSpongebob, Vacation, spongeward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosInTheKitchen/pseuds/ChaosInTheKitchen
Summary: SpongeBob and Squidward, along with the other residents of Bikini Bottom, are thrilled to find a newspaper ad  advertising a witch who can let sea creatures breathe on land. However, they couldn't've planned for this.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants & Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Spongebob Loves Squidward

**Author's Note:**

> If this work is familiar to you, it's because this was originally a fic I wrote for English class then uploaded to Wattpad. With the site's recent ownership change, however, I decided to crosspost my fics to here to make sure they aren't purged. Enjoy!

Once upon a time, Spongebob and Squidward hated each other. One day, there was an article in the Bikini Bottom Newspaper advertising a witch's magical powers. The witch, Ursula, claimed she could make sea life capable of breathing on land, so naturally everybody wanted her to work their magic on them. However, there was a catch: you had to enter Ursula's cave in pairs, and you had to kiss the sea creature you were paired up with. This was in fine print at the bottom of the article, though, so literally nobody knew this aspect of the deal. Spongebob of course made it to Ursula's place first, because he was Speedy Like Sanic, and Squidward was a close second, because he lived by the motto "Gotta go fast". As she saw the two guys zooming up to her entryway, she squealed with delight as she had fantasized about the boys, or men really, getting together for quite some time now.

"SQUIDBOB CONFIRMED!" she cried, leaping into the air (water?) like a first-grader on a sugar high. SpongeBob and Squidward glanced at one another confusedly, putting aside their hatred for a few moments as they watched Ursula make a fool of herself. They thought they were ready for anything, after seeing a grown woman jump around screaming, but they most definitely were NOT prepared for the witch grabbing them by the backs of their heads and smashing their lips together. "BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO!" Ursula screamed, barely coherently. Suddenly, SpongeBob's and Squidward's bodies began to morph. Their bodies were lengthened, and their skin turned pale. Only once they started choking did Ursula realise they couldn't breathe anymore. She jammed scuba helmets onto the males' heads, and finally they could breathe again. Turns out, the spell had completely reworked their brains, so they, SpongeBob and Squidward, were gazing at each other lovingly through the glass of their helmets. Ursula had finally gotten what she wanted, and Squidbob became canon. She yeeted them into the sky, as she yelled after them the words "HAVE FUN ON VACAY!" 

-time skip a month later because I can't be bothered to write all that at 1 am-

"Hey, Squiddie!" SpongeBob called to his boyfriend. "Look! We could win a trip to Antarctica!" Squidward walked into the room, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. He seemed to be writing something on his hand.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, we'll be there. Definitely." Squidward told whoever he was on the phone with. "So, when do we get the plane tickets?" He waited for a reply, then when he got one, he bid the caller goodbye and hung up. "Guess what, SpongeBob! My boss says I've been working really well lately, so he awarded us the company's annual vacation package! Pack your bags, we're going to Africa!"

-another time skip, this time only a week. still can't write. they took a plane, and are now in Africa on a camping trip-

"Alright, now where should we set up our tent?" Squidward asked. "SpongeBob? Where are you?" After receiving no reply whatsoever from bae, he decided to set up the tent himself. Just to be safe, I'll keep the rifle somewhere near me, he thought. After he finished pitching the tent, he sat back against his backpack to read his Teen Vogue magazine. Soon enough, he heard a rustling in the grass nearby. "SpongeBob? That you?" he queried, not bothering to look over his magazine. Once again receiving no reply, he glanced up, only to see a large, golden lion looming above him. He scrambled backwards, dropping his issue of Teen Vogue on the sandy, dusty ground. His eyes widened with terror, only to see a familiar sky blue peering out at him from the lion's large irises. Squidward knew that fully-grown male lions do NOT have blue eyes, so this was unusual. The logical part of his brain told him he had heat stroke and was hallucinating, whereas the not-so-logical part told him that the lion was not originally a lion, but instead a human trapped inside a lion's body. The lion beckoned him with his tail, and surprisingly, Squidward could hear the feline's thoughts if he placed a hand on his flank. This struck him as odd, because he definitely wasn't psychic and the only person's thoughts he could hear were… well, SpongeBob's, due to the soul-bond the two had. Yep, you heard that right, soul-bond. SpongeBob and Squidward were soulmates. 

"Squidward! I went out to find berries, but then I walked into a fairy ring and… and I was attacked by a clan of evil fairies! They turned me into a lion, and now I can't turn back into a human!"

Squidward gasped, then heroically said, "Take me to this fairy ring, so the evil fairies can turn me too! If you can't transform back, I will be transformed myself so we can stay together, always!"

"A-always?" SpongeBob whispered, tears of love, joy, and disbelief in his clear blue feline eyes.

"Always."


End file.
